McKeller Flash Fiction: More to Life
by Captivated Heart
Summary: A response to Koinekid's and DaniWilder's challenge. No real summary possible with only 300 words. Jennifer accepts Rodney's company in a contemplative moment. Pre-ship. Jennifer's thoughts for 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SGA or the characters.

I saw all the McKeller flash fictions popping up everywhere and decided to join in. Thank you, Koinekid and DaniWilder, for starting this. There are 300 words total minus the introduction and title.

More to Life

What if there actually is more to life? More to live for than carrying a stuffed backpack home with her evening's time already planned. What had she missed with homework pressed against her back rather than the ground? Too much she decided. This revelation having showed itself to her, she now stared up at the vast sky open for her opinions for the first time in years. The ground was cold and without grass but it would do.

She had told one other person of her night's plan and he sat there next to her, probably wondering why she had such a sudden interest in stargazing. His expressive face didn't show that wonder so maybe not. She would never know.

"Why are we out here?"

That was Rodney for you; she would always know what he was thinking. "Simply because I missed doing this as a kid."

His answer was just as simple. "Oh."

They watched the stars in silence, Jennifer with her hands comfortably at her sides and Rodney sitting up, craning his neck. Now that he knew why they were here, he quietly switched positions, stretching out next to her and inadvertently dropping his hands inches from hers.

Of course this wasn't the same as it would have been those many years ago. One couldn't find The Big Dipper or Libra, her birthday's sign, in this night sky. But having Rodney here reminded her of the days she spent with her father's quiet presence always near. Jennifer was pretty sure she understood why she invited Rodney to join her tonight. She could be herself with him, no barriers.

Coming to this conclusion, her hand tentatively found his and, to her surprise, he intertwined their fingers. A smile on her face, she knew there was more to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SGA or the characters. MGM does.

Sorry, this isn't quite a flash fiction seeing as it's a little under 500 words. I couldn't find a way to shorten it but I still wished to publish it. It just won't have the name of being an actual flash fiction. Sorry for breaking the rules. This is kind of a continuation of the last chapter but not in plot. More thoughts running through Jennifer's head. Thanks for the previous reviews!

More to Life Chapter 2

What does it mean to live life to the fullest?

To be aware of every passing second?

To spend your life doing what you love?

To find happiness until your heart bursts?

Surely one of these was the answer but who could tell? Was it up to personal opinion?

There were trees out there that hadn't held her attention the fall her mother died. The following snow was lucky if it was noticed for more than a moment. She used to run through the Wisconsin snow, letting it land on her face without a care as it gently and slowly brought out the red in her cheeks.

But things had gotten better, she could see now that her mother was with her everywhere: in her pixie smile; her deep, expressive chocolate eyes; and her every decision. Her mother hadn't left her since the accident. No, she would always be there for her as she knew her father was back at home.

So what kept her from giving carefree smiles in the bleakest of situations when she knew all she had in life? The thought of losing it all? It was this thought that grasped her attention in all of her free moments lately. What was Jennifer Keller worried about that kept her from being her normal positive self as she was as a child? Her mother was still with her, that shouldn't be a factor. Her dad was safe at home. Her job was pretty secure with the reports she'd been given so far. That left friends. She had more than her own life to worry about out here. Friends that could die (and have) at the drop of a hat thanks to the many dangers this city and surrounding planets have to offer.

But no, with this constant threat looming over their heads, that worry should be second nature even if it's always present. Perhaps it was just the thought of losing one particular person - her one source of simple happiness in the galaxy - Rodney McKay. Most found him to be condescending, arrogant, and sometimes selfish, but they weren't the one spending every worry-filled night wrapped up in his arms. No matter what anyone said, he was the best comforter this side of the universe. When she needed a hug, he gave her one, no questions asked. And that's what love was about, right? Constant worry for his safety and spending those needing moments in his arms, talking through each other's problems as well as living through the good times with him. That's what it was, that's what it had to be out here.

Then that worry, it would never go away. At least not in this galaxy. But she'd rather be afraid for him here than unknowing back on Earth in the arms of another man. That was the simplest conclusion she'd come to in her life so far. No doubt the simplest she would ever come to. Rodney was her life.


End file.
